The Human Hero of Ponyville
by thepenman1029
Summary: Wuzzap everybody! Its thepenman coming at ya with my first fanfic. Its gonna be sweet! Okay, so a human boy named Alex Cooper somehow ends up in Equestria. He wil go on countless adventures throughout this land with the Mane Six and find friendship, adventure, and... some relatives! read on to find out more! (All of the tings used in this fanfic are the property of Hasbro.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1 Lets Meet Our Hero**

Our story begins in a big city where very little interesting stuff ever happens (until now, anyway). This is the story of a human boy by the name of Alex Cooper. He was a pretty normal boy, at the age of 16, who, unfortunatly, was an orphan, same as his older brother and twin sister. Thinking about his sister these days always mad him sad, for his little sister (he had convinced everyone that he was the first born twin) had dissapeared about a few years ago. The only friends he had ever had were his brother and sister, and so by loosing one he had become more lonely. **Honestly, though,** he thought, **what else should I expect. I'm an orphan. My whole life is centered around lonliness. **Alex had thoughts like this all the time, for he didn't like the life he had. Who would? No, what Alex wanted was to live the life of a hero, full of danger and adventure. He constantly practiced fighting, and was very good. he was also very athletic and agile, so much that his gym teacher had asked him to join the gymnastics team, much to his embarassment. But you can't really expect that from the life of an orphan, can you? So he just went back to the orphanage and decided he was too tired to do anything else. He went upstairs to his room and didn't even bother changing, he just layed down in bed in the same green shirt and tan shorts he had on. he didn't even bother to take off his shoes, red backpack, which containd his favorite book about everything you could learn about every magical creature ever, a favourite topic of his, and his favorite blue hat which was the last thing he ever got from his sister. **Huh, I wish I could just go somewhere where I can be a hero instead of an orphan,** he thought as he fell asleep. Just then a shooting star flew by his window, but there was something strange about it. It was green, had two tails, and suddenly disapeared in the middle of the sky.

Alex woke up later and noticed that something wasn't right. Instead of his warm, admittedly lumpy bed he was laying in the midle of a clearing in a thick woods. **Those jerks back at the orphanage must have brought me out here as a joke, **he thought. **Oh well, better start walking now go joker on them later. **So he started walking down what he belived was a path when he heard something strange.

"Help! Somepony help me," a girl screamed only ten feet away. **Oh, wait now I get it, **Alex thought, running tword the sound. **This is one of those dreams. The ones where you get to be a hero to someone. I think I'm gonna enjoy this. Wait did she say some-PONY? **Alex didn't have time to ponder this question, though, because he soon came across the problem. There was a pack of wolves attacking something, he could only assume it was the girl, which they had cornered. There was something strange about these wolves though. The were brown andinstead of fu they seemed to be made out of a bunch of sticks.** Timber Wolves,** Alex thought, **now I know I'm dreaming. Better get something to use to beat em back. **Seeing a nearby tree limb on the ground, Alex picked it up and ran towords the Timber Wolves.

"Hey wood for brains," he called, "how about taking a crack at someone more your level!"

Hearing this the pack turned, vissibly angry. they started running and trying to pounce on Alex, but he was fast enough to hold them off for a little while with his branch. Soon though one of them got in a lucky shot and clawed his arm. "Owch," he yelped, although the scratch wasn't too bad. Alex hadn't been expecting it to hurt. **Wait, that means this isn't a dream, **he thought, **I'm realy fighting Timber wolves! Man, what I wouldn't give for a firecracker right now! **At this thought he began fighting harder even though they were coming in at all sides. Eventualy the pack understood that even thogh they could get a few good scrapes in, they couldn't defeat the creature before them. So they gave up and ran away, whining like they were on fire.

"Thats right, you better run," Alex exclaimed waving the branch, seeing victory!

It was then that the person he saved began to speak.

"Um, thanks for saving me," she said, "I was about to get rid of them myself, but still, thanks. If I may ask, what is your name?"

Alex still had his back turned from the other person, making sure the Timber Wolves were gone, when he answered,

"My name is Alex Cooper. Yours?"

"Twilight Sparkle," she answered, "another question though, what are you? I've never seen a creature like you!"

"What do you mean you've never-," Alex began to say as he turned around. It was then that he saw the person he saved and two things happened after. The first was that he saw that she was a lavender unicorn standing in front of him.

The second was that he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meet the Ponies

Last time in the story Alex had wished to be a hero in another world before falling asleap at the orphanage. A strange star passed by and the next thing he knew, he was in a forest. Hearing a call for help, he decided that it was a dream and then sprung into action. He then fought a small pack of Timber Wolves, getting a few cuts and scrapes which told him that it was no dream. After fighting them of he saw that the person he saved was a lavender unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. This being all he could take at that moment, Alex passed out. How has he come to a place where the creatures of fiction are real? Is this the place he had wished for? these questions and many more will be soon answered... right now!

Alex woke up in a strange place. He was in a room that was made entirely out of wood, and on a bed of the same material. Realising he was in a new place he did the first thing that came to mind. He checked his head to make sure his hat was on, which it was. **Thank goodness, **he thought, **I would hate to loose this thing. **Just then someone came in through a door to his left. Taking a look he saw it was the lavender unicorn with a purple lizard right next to her. Now that he was prepared for her, he got a better look at her, noticing she had a dark purple mane with a light purple stripe in it, and her tail was the same. He also noticed that she had a strange marking on her flank. Then he took a look at the lizard, who he saw had green spines abd a simalarly colored under belly. **A dragon, this is so cool,** Alex thought. Just then, the unicorn noticed his alertness.

"Ah, you're awake. Thank goodness," she said. "Sorry for the unexpected change in location, but when you passed out I was afraid that you might have been hurt. Thankfully your injurries were minor, and I was able to treat them back here with my assistant, Spike." She gestured toword the baby dragon who mumbled, "Sup" and then walkded closer to the side of the bed.

"I told you this earlier, but just in case you missed it, I'm Twilight Sparkle," she went on. "I beleive you said your name was Alex right?"

Alex, trying hard, but failling, to act unserprised said, "yeah, thats me. Glad to see that your okay, too. From what I"ve read about Timber Wolves, they're a real nasty peice of work. Lucky for the both of us there weren't that many." Then, getting a little off topic he said, "Hey, your assistant, Spike right, isn't he a, uh, dragon?"

"Why, yes, Spike is a dragon, although he's just a baby," Twilight replied.

"Hey," Spike said.

"Wow a real living dragon," Alex said, "Back where i come from, although suposedly fictional, dragons are suposed to be one of the most increadible and inteligent creatures, like, ever."

At the sound of this, Spike smiled and said, "You hear that, Twilight? One of the most incredible creatures ever. I think I'm gonna like this guy."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, how about you go finish cleaning the library Mr. 'increadible creature,'" Twilight replied.

Spike groaned but went off to do his chores anyway. As he left, Twilight started to giggle a little bit and Alex couldn't help but join in. After Spike left Twilight started asking Alex some questions about who and what he was, and Alex happily answered them all While also asking some questions about where he was, which was Equestria, and its anhabitants. Afterwords Twilight said, "Well I've got to go. I've got to check up with my friends and see if they need some help with anything. Oh, hey, you want to come with me?"

Alex, unable to refuse an offer to go outside and see a world full of magic, emediatly said yes. They soon left the library, which Alex was surprised to find was a big tree, with spike following behind. They soon came to a huge aple orchard, which Twilight said was called Sweet Apple Acres, where her friend Applejack lived. When they got therethey saw an orange pony with a blonde mane and a cowboy hat franticly running around looking for something. Alex noticed that she, too, had a marking on her flank like Twilight, which she had explained to him were called cutie marks, except this ones were three red apples.

Twilight said, Woah, Applejack. Whats going on?"

Applejack, noticing the three, ran up and said, "Twilight it's terrible. I put my list of apple trees that i had to buck today somewhere and I can't find it. Without the darn'd thang I cant remember where I'm supposed to go."

Twilight said that she, Spike, and Alex would be happy to help her, while introducing Alex at the same time, and asked where she last had it.

"I don't know. The only thing i can remember is that I put it somewhere that I thought I would remember, and now I can't," Applejhack replied.

Hearing this Alex said, "Well in that case, I think I know where it is. Did you check to see if you put it in your hat?"

Both of the ponies looked at him like he was crazy, then loked at each other. Applejack shruged as though to say, "might as well try" and then took off her hat. she let out a gasp and pulled out a peice of paper which was probably the missing list, put her hat back on, and asked Alex how he knew it was there.

"Well you see," Alex replied, "I find that when most people loose something important that they say they put in a place where they wouldn't loose it, they usualy have said object on them."

"Well, however you knew, you knew, pard, you sure saved me a lot of grief. If you ever need any apples, you can always ask me," Applejack said and thanked him as she went off to do her job.

As Alex, Twilight, and Spike walke off to the next place, Twilight said she was vary impressed with his observation. Alex just replied by saying that growing up the way he did, you manage to learn a lot about what goes on in other peoples heads. The next place they stopped by was a small cottage where Twilight said her friend Fluttershy lived. The pink maned pegasus was outside at that moment wartering some plants. When she saw the trio coming her way, she looked away but waved shyly.

"Hey Fluttershy, good to see you," Twilight said and she then pointed at Alex. "This is Alex, he's the guy you helped me carry out of the Everfree Forest."

Fluttershy wispered something that sounded like hello while trying to hide behind her mane. Alex saw that she had a cutie mark of three pink butterflies. Alex could tell that the name Fluttershy was well earned with this pony. he saw her flowers and suddenly came up with an idea.

Alex said, "These flowers are very nice. You take care of them yourself Fluttershy?"

At hearing this Fluttershy smiled a bit and said yes. Her voice was still very quiet but it was esier to understand what she was saying as she began to talk more about flowers. "You really have to be sure to give them plenty of sunshine and water, but never too much," she said. Twilight and Spike were watching this with their mouths open in shock, apparently surprised that he had been able to get Fluttershy to talk to him. After Fluttershy was done talking about flowers she started to talk about the animals she took care of but Alex and the others left soon. As they were leaving, Fluttershy started to wave goodbye. When they had walked a few feet away Twilight said, "Wow Alex, I'm impressed. I've never seen Fluttershy like that around someone she met for the first time. Wel, except for Spike, but that was because he's a dragon."

"It's like I said before Twilight," Alex said, "I know how to make people open up. I'm aso pretty good at getting under their skin."

Just then a pink blur came out of nowhere and landed on top of Alex. It was a pink pony with a poofy mane that was a darker pink than her fur. She had a cutie mark of three balloons, two were yellow and one was blue. Alex could see it pretty well considering the fact that she was sitting on his back. The pink pony was facing twords a surprised Twilight and Spike and quickly said, "Hey Twilight. Hey, Spike. Words been going around Ponyville, and I thought, "Hey I better meet this guy because if he's a friend of yours then he's a friend of mine," and youguys know how much I love making new friends. So I've been looking around for you guys so I could introduce myself and meet your friend. so I've been going all over the place looking for you guys and here you are, so wheres your new friend?"

**Wow I'm impressed, **Alex thought, **she didn't even stop to breathe. **Alex then said, "You happen to be sitting on me, and for the record 'Pinkie' I don't really like being used as a chair."

The pink pony noticed him then and apologized, but before getting up she said, "Hey, how'd you know my name? Do you have, like, some kind of freaky mind reading powers?"

Alex simply replied, "You're name is really Pinkie? I only called you that 'cause you're, you know, pink. By the way, I'm Alex."

Pinkie decided that that made sense and got off him. She then said, "Well, Alex, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I hope you like parties because I'm gonna be throwing you one at Twilight's. It's gonna be great. There'll be punch and cake and candy and games and music and candy. Wait, I said candy twice. Well there is gonna be a lot of candy. Anyways gotta go." Pinkie then ran off to who-knows-where for who-knows-why.

Alex got up and said, "Nice pony, but is she always that-" **Nutty, crazy, a perfect match for Joker, **Alex thought.

"Hyper," Spike tried. Alex nodded deciding that it was the least ifennsive way to describe Pinkie.

"Afraid so," Twilight said. They then came to a very fancy looking house where Twilight said her unicorn friend Rarity lived.

"Hmm. I'm guessing that Spike really 'likes' Rarity, right," Alex said.

"Actualy, yes, but how did you know that," Twilight said. Alex simply explaind by pointing to his left where spike was a few feet away, aparently checking his reflection in a birdbath. Seeing this, Twilight and Alex started laughing, which Spike noticed. He quicly ran over, blushing slightly. They then entered the building where They found a white unicorn with a purple mane working on something with her back turned to them. She had a cutie mark shaped like three blue dimonds. When Twlight got her atention she turned around and gasped, look ing straight at Alex. Fearing that he may have scared her he flinched, but she just walked over and started examining his clothes.

"Oh my, what an incredible sense clothing design," she said. She then looked Alex straight in the face and said, "The colours are simply smashing,too. I am Rarity, and if I may ask, who are you dear?"

Alex introduced himself and Rarity turned to Twilight and said, "Well, darling, your new friend certainly has a good sense of style. If you don't mind may I-" Rarity's words were cut off by a crash from upstairs. "Oh no," Rarity said, "Looks like Sweetie Belle and her friends have broken something again. Loos like we'll have to save this conversation for later."

Rarity said goodbye and went upstairs as the trio left. "Well that was... interesting," Alex said.

"I know, it always is when it comes to Rarity," Spike said, hearts in his eyes.

they soon came to there final stop, a large clearing where Twilight sid her friend Rainbowdash liked to practice. As soon as they got there they saw a Griffin following a cyan pegasus who was yelling at it. the pegasus had a rainbow colored mane and a cutie mark of a cloud with a red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt coming out of it. **That has got to be Rainbowdash, no question about it, **Alex thought.

"Come on Dash, I just wanna mess with you," said the griffin, chasing Rainbowdash.

"Yeah, well I've had enough of you for the rest of my life Gilda," R.D. Said. "Your really anoying me now."

"I agree. I mean, who wouldn't be annoyed if a giant talking chicken was following you around," Alex said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Gilda stopped following Rainbowdash and turned towards Alex, obviously shocked and angry. Rainbowdash stopped to, and started laughing at what Alex had said, only increasing Gilda's anger.

"Alex," Twilight said, "I know your trying to help Rainbowdash, but Gilda's not the kind of person you want angry at you."

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan," Alex said, "But you and Spike might want to step back a bit."

Still not happy about it, but understanding what he meant, Twilight and Spike took a couple steps back, and ended up standing next to Rainbowdash, who was still laughing. As they did this Gilda walked up to Alex and said, "What did you just call me?"

"A chicken," Alex said, "You know. Small flightless bird. Frighted by pretty much everything. Very smart, which is apparently something that can't be said about you."

Hearing this Rainbowdash started laughing harder and Spike joined in. Even Twilight giggled at it. Seing this, Gilda got so mad that her face was red.

"Oh, you are gonna regret those words, I'll be sure of that," she said.

She lunged at Alex who quickly got out of her way. "Strike one," Alex said.

Gilda had a look of confusion on her face. She obviosly wasn't expecting him to be fast enough to dodge her. She began to get even more mad as she lunged at him again. Alex dodged this one as esily as the first. "Strike two," he said.

"Hold still," Gilda yeald at him as she tried for a third time. Alex dodge her again, but this time as she flew past him, he gave her a sharp elbow inbetween her shoulders. Her bacbuckled an Gilda made a sound like a chicken being blown up before falling on her face, out cold. "Strike thre. You're out," Alex said. The other ponies (and dragon) stared at him with their mouthes open. Then Rainbowdash started laughing like crazy.

"Dude, that was awsome," Rainbowdash said when she had calmed down. "How'd you know how to do that?"

"Well it was pretty easy," Alex said, enjoying the praise. "It was easy to dodge her since she was too angry to concentrate, and I read in a book once that Griffins have weak spots between the shoulder blades. Guess it's true."

"Wow that was sweet! She was like 'Woosh' and you were like 'Bam' and you knocked her out," said an amazed Spike.

"While that was very impresive," Twilight said, "And I know none of us like her, but i have to ask, is she okay?"

"Oh, she'll be fine in an hour or two. A little dizzy, but fine," Alex answered.

"Well that was pretty cool," Rainbowdash said, "If you ever need a favor, kid, you just call me, got it?"

Alex nodded and Rainbowdash flew away. Soon after, the three soon got back to the library. "That sure was a crazy day," Twilight commented.

"Yeah, but it was, like, the best day ever," Alex said. He really did think it was a great day. As they opened the door they were surprised to find a party going on in the library. "Surprise," shouted Pinke, popping up from nowhere. "Welcome to the party, have some punch!"

"Ya know, I think I could get used to this," Alex said. After that he spent the whole night going party crazy with all his new friends. He decided that if he could he would always stay here.

**THEPENMAN- SUP! OKAY NEW CHAPTER, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. TOOK ME FOREVER TO THINK OF HOW ALEX WOULD MEET THE OTHERS. FOR-EV-ER. I ESPECIALY LIKE HOW I INTRODUCED PINKIE. ANYWAYS, I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO NEXT. TILL THEN, PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: a Lesson of Harmony and Friendship

Last time, our hero, Alex, had woken up in the house of Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn whose life he had saved. After regaining conciousness, Twilight explained to him where he was and answered any questions he had. Soon after, he and Twilight left her house, the local library, and introduced him to her friends, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbowdash. Each meeting made a very good impression on him, especialy when he got to beat up a griffen. After going around town, they then went back to the library, where Pinkie, being the party pony that she is, had a huge surprise party waiting for Alex. He then and there decided that Equestria was the perfect place for him,and decided to stay. What adventures and descoveries await our hero? We shall soon see... right now!

Alex woke up on the floor in the middle of the main room of the library. Wondering what had happened, he soon remembered the epic party from last night, and quickly deduced that he must have passed out some time in the middle of the night. **I'm starting to think that blacking out is gonna be a regular thing while I'm here,** he thought. Alex looked around to see that the library was clean, despite the mess that was made last night. **Spike must have cleaned everything up, the poor kid's probably worn out. **This thought was soon confirmed when he found Spike out cold a few feet away, a broom clutched in his hand, mumbling something about 'fair Rarity' and 'ninja griffens'. Alex laughed at the sight and decided to go to the kitchen and make the three of them breakfast. A few minutes later he had a bunch of salads prepared, and was putting the finishing touches on them when Spike and Twilight walked in. Seeing that breakfast was put out they both smiled and all three sat down to eat. As soon as Twilight and Spike took the first bite out of their food they had a sudden look of surprise and ejoyment.

"Alex did you make this," Twilight asked. When he nodded she said,"It's great! I never would have thought that you could make something so good!"

"Eh, I get it from my dad," Alex said. "From what my brother, Sam, said, our dad was a local chef who had a natural talent for making things taste great. I'm also a pretty good artist, which Sam says I get from my mother."

"Still, point is this stuff is great," said Spike.

Alex was noticibly happy with what his friends had said. Soon after breakfast, Twilight decided to ask Alex some more about his brother. Alex said that Sam was three years older than him, and that he was a pretty cool guy. He was smart, funny, and always knew how to use his charm and cleverness to get out of a sticky situation. Twilight seemed fascinated with what Alex had told her, and when he asked if she had any siblings, she emediatly began going on about her big brother, Shining Armour.

"He was the nicest pony I knew," Twilight said. "I always called him my BBBFF, my big brother best friend forever. He had a wedding not to long ago to princess Cadence, the neice of princess Celestia, not to mention my old foal sitter. Unfortunatly, the wedding was crashed by an army of changelings led by their queen Chrisalys, and me and the girls had to fight them off."

After getting an explanation of what changelings were, Alex said, "and you guys fought off an army of them?"

"Well it's pretty much a normal thing in the life of a bearer of an Element of Harmony. You see, me and the others each represent one of the elements, mine is magic, Fluttershy is kindness, A.J. has honesty, Pinkie's is laughter, no surprise there, Rainbow has loyalty, and Rarity is the element of generosity. In all honesty, it wasn't nearly as bad as when we had to fight Discord or Nightmare Moon."

Twilight then told Alex the stories of these two vilains. How Nightmare Moon wanted to create eternal night but was stopped by the mane six and turned into princess Luna. How Discord, the spirit of disharmony, had caused crazy things that he found funny to happen to the world, and almost broke apart the mane six. **Sounds like Joker with mad powers, **Alex thought, **deffinetly not a good thing. **

"And thats pretty much how we did it," said Twilight, finishing her tales.

"Wow, that is impressive," Alex said, having a newfound respect for his pony pals.

"I don't know about impressive, but it was very difficult."

Twilight took a glance out the window and noticed that it was about noon now. "Wow, I guess I really can talk alot," she said. Alex also noticed how long it had taken Twilight to recount her adventures, and seeing how it was nice out, he decided to take a walk around town. He had asked if Twilight or Spike wanted to come, but both said they had work to do in the library. Grabbing his blue cap and saying goodbye, Alex left the library. He walked around town, happily noticing all the friendly ponies who waved at him. He had walked up to the clearing where he had first met Rainbowdash, and saw her practicing in the air. Suddenly there was a huge BOOM from the sky as rainbowdas flew incredibly fast. Rainbow colored ring spread out from where she was and a rainbow was following right behind her. Alex couldn't help but marvel at the incredible sight before him. Rainbowdash then noticed him and landed in front of him.

"Impressive, isn't it," she said.

"Totaly impressive," Alex said, "what the heck was that?"

"A sonic rainboom," R.D. replied, "and I'm, like, the only pegasus who can do it, pretty good right?"

"Very nice, but I think I know a way to make it even cooler."

"And hows that," Rainbow asked, interested.

Alex walked closer to Rainbowdash and wispered his idea into her ear. As he was explaining it, a wide grin slowly began to appear on her face. As soon as he was done explaining, Rainbowdash got into position and made another sonic rainboom. Once she had done it and had the rainbow following behind her, Rainbowdash began to do a series of flips, twists, and turns through the air. About ten seconds later she landed in front of Alex, a twisted rainbow behind her spelling out _Rainowdash _right behind her. She turned around to admire her work and said to Alex," you were right, man. That realy does make my sonic rainboom even cooler."

"I know, right," Alex said, "and I'm sure that i could probably think of even more increddible things like that."

"Well any time you do, you tell me, deal?"

"Deal"

**THEPENMAN- HEY ALL YOU WONDERFUL FAN PEOPLE! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I COULDN'T HELP BUT DO THAT PART WITH RAINBOWDASH IN THIS ONE, I MEAN SERIOUSLY, HOW COOL WOULD IT BE IF SHE USED THE SONIC RAINBOOM TO SPELL HER NAME IN THE SKY? SO COOL YOU WOULD NEED A BRAND NEW, PINKIE STYLE WORD TO DESCRIBE IT! ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ALL THINK SO TOO, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Crusaders and Canines (part 1)

Last time, Alex Cooper had heard of the incredible and heroic acts of his friends, the mane six, against villains such as Nightmare Moon, Discord, and Chrysalis, the changeling queen. With a newfound respect for his friends, Alex went on a walk around ponyville and ran into Rainbowdash as she preformed her sonic rainboom. Very impressed by her trick, he told her an idea he had involving the sonic rainboom, which she preformed awesomely. Seeing said awesomeness, she made a deal with Alex making him her main guy for cool new tricks. Now that Alex has gained a stronger new bond with one of his new friends, what will come next? What incredible new experiences will he have this time? these questions will soon be answered... right now!

...

It is a nice, warm afternoon in ponyville. Alex has been in Equestria for three days now, and has gotten used to the ponies that live there. He has even begun doing things like them, such as taking a nap in a tree. In fact, thats what he's doing right now. Alex is laying on a branch with his head on the trunk, and his hands behind his head. He had never felt so relaxed before. **Its so peaceful and quiet, **he thought, **I could get used to this. **Just then, he heard someone yell at someone to leave them alone, along with what sounded like a filly crying. **Well, that lasted even shorter than I thought it would, **he thought. Alex opened his eyes and looked over at the scene. What he saw were three fillies without cutie marks being bullied by a pink filly with a purple mane with white highlights. She had a cutie mark of a tiara, and a similar one on her head. He saw that two of the fillies, a yellow pony with a red mane tied in a pink bow and an orange pegasus with a messy purple mane, were apparently trying to comfort the third filly, a white unicorn with a purple and pink mane, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Emediately understanding that the three fillies were being bullied, and being the nice guy that he is, Alex jumped out of his tree and into the path of the single filly. Seeing him in front of them, the pink filly imediately flinched, and the other three, including the unicorn who had just stopped crying, were looking at him in shock.

"Hey! Leave these three alone," he said.

"Huh? Who-what the hay are you?" said the pink filly.

Alex, in an impressive Batman impersination, said," I'm your worst nightmare."

The pink filly, now very scared, started backing up toworads a mud puddle. Alex noticed this and decided he would have some fun. he walked closer to her, leaned in, and said,"Boo."

"Eep," said the pink filly as she jumped back and into the mud puddle. Seeing this, Alex couldn't help but laugh, and was soon joined by the other three fillies. Seeing that they were laughing at her, the pink filly began to get mad.

"You jerk! My coat is filthy! Do you know who my daddy is?" she yelled at him.

Alex, suddenly serious (and seriously ticked off), replied," No I don't know who your daddy is, and I could care less, but now I see what your problem is." he leaned closer to the filly again and continued. "You're some kid whose parents are big, important, rich people who spoil you like a princess, when you're really a rotten, rude little filly who thinks that you're better than everyone, and that you can do whatever you want to anyone. Thing is though, and listen closely. You. Are. Not."

The pink filly was trembeling now, and Alex knew that he only had to say one last thing and she would leave. "Now go away." The filly 'eeped' again and ran faster than he had seen anyone, maybe even Rainbowdash, move.

Alex turned around to the three fillies and said," And that, my young friends, is how you take care of a bully."

The three fillies stared at Alex for about five seconds before screaming, "That was awesome!" The three fillies jumped on him and started praising him for getting rid of the pink filly.

"That jerk you freaked out was Diamond Tiara," said the orange pegasus. "Thanks again, by the way. I'm Scootaloo. The unicorn here is Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister, and this is Applebloom, Applejack's little sis," she said, pointing to her two friends.

"The name's Alex Cooper," Alex said," I'm the guy living at Twi's place."

"Oh yeah, I heard 'bout you," said Applebloom," You helped ma big sis when she lost her list. I heard you're a really helpful guy."

"That does sound like me," replied Alex.

"Hey, you should come to our clubhouse with us," said Sweetie Belle.

"I'd be happy to," said Alex, following the fillies. As they walked, the three fillies told Alex about their club, the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They told him about the first time they met, the time they entered their school talent show, and even the time Applebloom gave herself the cutie pox. **Man, I thought my siblings and I got into crazy situations, **he thought. They soon came to a tree with a small pink clubhose with a red roof. Before they could get into it, though, Alex heard another cry for help, but this time more serious.

"Wow, two in one day," Alex said, "What are the odds?"

"About a thousand to one," replied Sweetie Belle.

Ignoring her comment, Alex ran toworad the cry, the CMC following closely behind. They soon came to the edge of the Everfree forest, where they saw a black bear attacking a big, smoke grey dog, who appeared to have a broken leg.

"Hey fur ball, step away from the dog," Alex yelled. "Stay back girls, I'll take care of this guy."

The black bear turned to Alex and began to attack. Alex jumped to the right as it swung at him, and gave it a swift punch to the nose. The bear started to whimper and began to run into the forest. **That was way easier than I thought it would be, **thought Alex.

"Ooooh," said the grey dog. Alex looked over and saw that, along with the broken leg, it appeared to be completely exahsted.

"Wow he looks bad," observed Alex. "Girls, help me carry him back to the clubhouse."

As Alex moved to grab the dog, the Crusaders moved into his path.

"Are you crazy," screamed Sweetie Belle," Do you know what that thing is? Its a diamond dog! These things are really bad! They kidnapped my sister once!"

"Yeah, ya can't bring that there monster into our clubhouse," said Applebloom

"Come on girls," said Alex. "So what if diamond dogs kidnapped Rarity once? There's no proof that this is one of those ones." Alex then walked around the three fillies snd attempted to move the gray diamond dog, but he was having a tough time since it was almost as big as him, and weighed a lot more.

"Besides," Alex said, "the guy is injured, it wouldn't be right to leave him here. Back on Earth, we have a saying, 'a good person helps others, even when they've done you wrong,' or something like that."

As Alex kept trying to lift up the injured animal, the three fillies looked at eachother. After thinking about it for a few seconds, they all nodded together. Alex felt the diamond dog lift with him, and looked back to see the three fillies helping. They all smiled at each other, then began to take the diamond dog to the clubhouse.

**THEPENMAN- WUZZAP! SO NEW CHAPTER IS UP. GOTTA LOVE HOW ALEX MADE DIAMOND TIARA ACT LIKE A CHICKEN. RESCUE OF A DIAMOND DOG IS PRETTY COOL TOO. KEEP READING, CAUSE THIS PART OF THE STORY IS GONNA BE ABOUT THREE CHAPTERS LONG. I LOVE YOU FAN PEOPLE! PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Crusaders and Canines (Part 2)

Last time, Alex met the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. To their great delight, he scared off Diamond Tiara, the local bully. They then showed him to their clubhouse, but on the way heard another cry for help. Rushing to action again, Alex ran to save an injured diamond dog from a black bear. After scaring it off, Alex, with the help of the CMC, carried the injured animal to the clubhouse. What shal come from this act of kindness? This question will soon be answered... right now!

"Uuuuhhh," moaned the diamond dog.

"I think he's waking up," said Scootaloo.

The diamond dog slowly opened his eyes to see the CMC and Alex staring back at him.

"Oy, whatta you lookin' at?" the diamond dog said, with a noticeable Australian accent. The others in the room were surprised by this; not because the diamond dog could talk, but because of how rude it was behaving.

"Hey buddy," said Scoots, "We saved your life! You could at least be a little bit nicer!"

"Did wha-" it said. Then it noticed the bandage on it's arm. It took a quick look around and saw that it was in a room with yellow walls, with a table and chairs in one corner.

"Erm... my apologies," it said. "I was surprised ta see a bunch of ponies and a... thing... standin' in front of me."

"Well, I 'spose thats all right," said Applebloom. "I'm Applebloom, it's nice ta meetcha."

"The names Scootaloo," said Scoots.

"Sweetie Belle," said Sweetie.

"Cooper. Alex Cooper," said Alex, "and your name would be?"

The diamond dog began to laugh. "Name," he said, "I don't have a name! No diamond dog does!"

"Well for the moment you aren't among diamond dogs," said Alex, "So you need a name. You have gray fur, so how about Smokey?"

"Fine then. Smokey it is," the diamond dog said. "Now how long will I be here in this place?"

"A few days," said Scootaloo.

"You can't really go far on that broken leg," added Sweetie Belle.

"Huh, alrighty then," Smokey said. "I guess I might as well get used to it. Any chance you mates could get me a book or two?"

"Sure," Alex said. "Luckily for you, I live at the library here in Ponyville. I can grab some books and some food for you at the same time."

"Ah didn't know diamond dogs could read," Applebloom said.

"Most can't," replied Smokey, "Far as I know, I'm the only one. I never much liked digging like the other diamond dogs. I used to sneak around the schools, which is how I learned. Got kicked outta my pack for always reading instead of digging gems."

At hearing this, the others were shocked and felt very sorry for him. They all enjoyed reading (I mean who doesn't?), but they had never thought of what it would be like to be shunned for reading. As they left, Alex had an idea of how to make Smokey feel welcome. As he explained his idea to the three young fillies, they agreed that it was a good idea.

* * *

The next morning, Alex got up and made breakfast again. After that first breakfast he made, Twilight insisted that Alex make their meals each day, and Alex was happy to do so. After finishing his meal, Alex went to grab some books for Smokey. He grabbed some books titled 'Darring Do" just as Twilight came down the stairs.

"What are you doing with all those books?" Twilight asked.

Alex knew that he unfortunately couldn't tell Twilight about Smokey, given her past experience with diamond dogs, and said, "I'm just taking these books to, uh, the Crusaders. Yeah! The Crusaders. They wanted to see if they could get their cutie marks in, um, public reading, or something."

Even though it wasn't a very good lie, Twilight bought it and said, "Alright. Just remind them to return those books in five days."

"Okay. Will do. Gotta go. Bye," Alex said quickly, rushing out the door. Twilight stood there for a second, confused. She shrugged it off and went to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Alex met the CMC outside the clubhouse where they were waiting for him.

"Okay, I got the books," he said, "You guys got the other stuff?"

The three fillies nodded holding out two different boxes.

"Good. Smokey is gonna be so surprised," he said, giggling a little. **Oh man,** Alex thought, **I sounded like Pinkie for a second there. Scary.**

As they entered the clubhouse, they found Smokey asleep on the floor. He was snoring peacefully, his leg twitching in the air. It was so cute, they almost didn't want to wake him up. Almost.

"SURPRISE," the four shouted.

"Huh? What?" Smokey said as he jumped up in fright. Seeing it was only Alex and the girls, he relaxed a bit and said, "Whats up you guys?"

"Well, since you were kicked out of your old pack, we thought a party would make you feel better," explained Sweetie.

"Consider it a sort of, 'Welcome to your New Pack,' thing," continued Alex as he set the books down on the nearby table. Scootaloo opened one of the boxes to reveal a cake that said 'Welcome Smokey' on it. Smokey didn't know what to say.

"Well... thanks guys," he finally said.

"That's not all, though," said Applebloom, handing him the other box. Smokey opened it to find a red collar with his new name on it. He had a huge smile as he put it on.

"Thanks," Smokey said, "You guys are the best."

"Don't mention it," said Alex, "After all, this is what friends do for other friends."

"Yeah. Friends," said Smokey as they all began to eat the cake.

* * *

A few days later, after Smokey's leg was healed, he, Alex, and the CMC played outside the clubhouse together. Having nowhere to go, Smokey had told his friends that he was going to stay with them, especially since Alex kept bringing him books to read. They loved that idea. On that day, they were all having such a good time together. So much so, in fact, that they didn't see a certain tiara wearing pink filly sneaking around, watching them.

Nor did they see the evil grin she had at the thoughts she had of getting back at the three fillies and, especially, the human.

**THEPENMAN- WAZZUP! HOW ARE ALL MY WONDERFUL FAN PEOPLE? SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE. BEEN WORKING HARD LATELY AND MY COMPUTER CRASHED ON ME. GOT A NEW ONE, THOUGH, SO YOU GUYS CAN EXPECT ME TO BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN. ANYWAYS, BE READY FOR UPCOMING AWSOMENESS, AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND OTHERS! YOU PEOPLE ROCK! PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Crusaders and Canines (Part 3)

Last time, Alex, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle introduced themselves to to the injured diamond dog that they had saved. The diamond dog seemed to be surprised at the fact that it had been saved by the four friends, and that they had welcomed him as a friend. After giving him the name 'Smokey,' Alex and the Crusaders threw him a little party, and Smokey grew to like his new friends. Even though he had to stay in the clubhouse most of the time, he decided to stay with them. While playing outside of the clubhouse, though, Diamond Tiara, who was sneaking around, saw Smokey, Alex, and the girls together. What horrible scheme is she planning to do? Will Smokey lose his new friends? These questions will soon be answered... right now!

It was a nice sunny morning in Ponyville, with a pleasant cool breeze. Alex had gotten up early again, ready to go to the Crusaders' clubhouse to check on them and Smokey. As he was leaving, though, Twilight caught him once again.

"Going to the Crusaders' clubhouse again?" the unicorn asked.

Alex flinched a bit and said, "Uh, yeah. You know me. Always ready to help them out and... stuff."

Twilight was slightly suspicious of him for a second, but simply replied, "Alright, see you later."

Alex said goodbye and left the library. Barely ten seconds later, Diamond Tiara barged into the library, catching Twilight's attention.

"Twilight," she said, "Have I got some news for you..."

* * *

Alex soon made it to the clubhouse, finding the Crusaders and Smokey inside. Alex noticed that each of the girls had a small lasso.

"Hey girls," he said, "Whats with the lassos?"

"We're gunna see if we can earn our cutie marks in cattle ropin'," replied Applebloom.

"I volunteered to be the cow," put in Smokey. "Well, more like nominated myself then volunteered, really."

"Oh cool," said Alex, "Although I'm not so sure it's safe to do it on you, Smokey."

Alex was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the clubhouse panicked and froze for a second. Applebloom was the first to regain her composure, and she quickly grabbed a blanket and hid Smokey under it. Getting the idea, Smokey laid down quickly, and the way that he did so made him look like a table with a cover on it. With Smokey now hidden, Alex went over and opened the door. Outside, much to his fear, were Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity, who all looked angry.

"Oh hey guys. Whats up?" Alex asked.

"Well darling," said Rarity, "We have all heard heard from Diamond Tiara that you and the girls are hiding a diamond dog in here."

It was then that Alex noticed Diamond Tiara standing there behind them, a smug grin on her face. **Note to self, **Alex thought,** dig Diamond Tiara a grave, because after this, she is so dead.**

"So ya see sugarcube," Applejack continued, "We just wanted to see if she was tellin' the truth."

"Oh sure," Alex said, stepping out of their way, "As you can see, there is no such creature in here."

The CMC waved to the others. They were playing cards on top of the table Smokey was pretending to be. The three mares began to scowl at Diamond Tiara, who looked both shocked and defeated. Unfortunately, the floor was slightly dusty, and just then he let out a huge sneeze that flung the blanket and the crusaders off of him.

"Um... excuse me," he said.

**Dang. It almost worked, **thought Alex.

Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack were silent with shock. Unfortunately, their shock subsided into anger. Even worse, it was directed at Alex.

"Alex! I can't believe you!" said Twilight.

"Okay, I know this looks bad," said Alex, "but I swear, Smokey is actually a really nice guy! He's totally harmless!"

"Ha! As if!" said Rarity. "These creatures are nothing but dangerous brutes!" She walked up to Smokey, who was cowering in a corner. "Get out of here you horrible beast!" she yelled at him. Smokey freaked out and ran past all of them, out the door, and into the Everfree forest.

"Don't be thinkin' ya'll are outta the woods, either," said Applejack to the Crusaders.

"Correction," Alex said, "I'm going _into _the woods to find my friend."

"But Alex," said Twilight, "he's a diamond dog! They're no good!"

"You ever hear the phrase, 'don't judge a book by it's cover'?" Alex shot back a he ran after Smokey.

"Alex is right," said Applebloom, "ya'll are bein' mean to Smokey when he's a really nice guy, and our friend!"

"Yeah, and we don't abandon our friends," said Scoots as she and the rest of the CMC followed after Alex.

"Girls! Wait!" screamed Rarity as she and the others ran after them, leaving Tiara with a look of smug satisfaction.

* * *

Alex, Twilight, and the rest of the group were soon wandering around the Everfree. Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity had agreed to help look for Smokey since Alex and the CMC refused to go home without him.

"Uh! It's so horrible in this ghastly forest!" said Rarity.

"Oh relax," said Alex. "It could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" asked Twilight

Just then, the group was surrounded by ten angry, snarling brown bears.

"You had to ask," said Alex.

A black bear slowly walked into the circle.

"Alex," said Sweetie Belle, "isn't that the bear that you saved Smokey from?"

"I think so," said Alex.

The black bear roared and lunged at Alex, who quickly dodged it while yelling, "Girls! Get together and protect yourselves! I'll take care of poppa bear here!"

The others listened and fought back just as the other bears began to attack. Twilight kept them at bay with a shield spell and was able to protect the five others around her, but she couldn't do anything to help Alex. Alex fought well, dodging the black bear and getting in a few good punches, but the bear was able to get a good shot in and knocked Alex on his back. The bear roared, sensing victory, but just then it was attacked by a grey blur.

"Oy! You get your paws off my friend," yelled Smokey.

The bear roared again and started to attack Smokey. Smokey dodged the attack and ran over to a tree and broke off a branch. Using the branch, Smokey both blocked and attacked the black bear, eventually getting a good shot to the head and knocking the bear out cold. Seeing their leader defeated, the other bears ran away, allowing Twilight to let down her sheild spell.

"Thanks for the save, buddy," said Alex as Smokey helped him up.

"Ya got that right, sugarcube," said Applejack.

"I suppose we were wrong about you," addmitted Rarity.

"It's alright," said Smokey, "I don't blame ya."

"Well, considering we owe you now," said Twilight, "I guess you can stay."

Alex and the Crusaders cheered at hearing this, and Smokey thanked the girls.

"I have one question though," said Smokey. "Can I move to the library?"

**THEPENMAN- WAZZUP! YOU AWESOME FAN PEOPLE STILL WONDERFUL? OF COURSE YOU ARE! SO CHAPTER SIX UP AND RUNNING. SO AWESOME. BEEN WORKING HARD ON THIS ONE SO I'M A LITTLE TIRED. I'LL JUST SKIP TO THE PART WHERE I SAY HOW AMAZING YOU GUYS ARE AND ASK YOU TO PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Crazy Cupcakes

Last time, Diamond Tiara revealed to Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack that Alex and the Crusaders had a diamond dog hidden in the clubhouse. The girls went to the clubhouse and found out that it was true. They chased Smokey away, but the Crusaders and Alex went after him. In the Everfree forest, the group was attacked by a bunch of bears, lead by the black bear that had attacked Smokey. Alex and the others were almost defeated, until Smokey came and saved his friends. Seeing that he really was good, Twilight and the girls decided that he could live with them. What will happen now that the gang has a new friend? How will this affect their lives? These questions will soon be answered... right now!

It's been three days since Smokey moved into the library. When he first came everyone liked him except Spike, because of the time they took Rarity (you'd think he'd of gotten over it by now), but as soon as Smokey gave him a bag of gems, you could't separate them. Right now, though, things are about to get crazy.

Alex was sitting outside of the library watching Smokey and Spike play together. Just then, Twilight began to walk up to Alex, a worried look on her face. **Well, here we go, **Alex thought, **I was wondering when she was gonna get to it.**

****"Um... Alex," said Twilight. "Uh... I have something to say."

"No need Twilight," said Alex, "I already know what you're going to say. Now that both Smokey and I are here, it's beginning to get harder to afford the things we need. So, therefore, you are going to suggest I get a job, and I assure you, I am right now thinking of what I can do."

Twilight had a dumbstruck look on her face, but then she smiled, relieved that she wouldn't have to go through it with him.

"Well Alex, you are right, but I had an idea of what you can do," said Twilight. "You're a really good chef, so why don't you get a cooking job?"

"Well are there any-" A;ex began to say before something pink jumped on top of him.

**Oh no, **Alex thought.

"Hey guys!" said Pinkie. "My Pinkie Sense told me something big was going on over here so I... hey, wheres Alex?"

"I'm down here. Again," said Alex.

Pinkie looked down to see she was sitting on Alex, who didn't look very happy. She smiled sheepishly and got off of him before continuing her statement.

"Like I was saying," Pinkie said, "when I got over here and heard that Alex needed a job, I came over here to tell you guys that Sugarcube Corner just got a job opening!"

**Oh no, **Alex thought again.

"That's great!" exclaimed Twilight. "Alex is a great chef! It sounds perfect for him!"

"Uh, Twilight, can I speak with you privately for a second?" Alex asked as he grabbed Twilight and pulled her into the library, slamming the door behind him.

"Twilight, I know you mean well, but this is a horrible idea," said Alex.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

Alex sighed. "Look Twi, Pinkie may be one of my best friends, but she's totally crazy! If I stay around her too long, I'll go insane! I do like Pinkie, but there is no way I'll take a job with her, and you can't talk me into it!"

* * *

**I can't believe she talked me into it, **thought Alex. He was standing over the sink of Sugarcube Corner's kitchen, washing the dishes. Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who had left earlier with their twin children, Pumpkin and Pound Cake, had been more happy to give Alex the job than he was to take it. They had given him a white apron to wear and, to his delight, said that he could keep on his blue cap. Pinkie was running around the kitchen behind him, gathering ingredients. **Well, at least this couldn't get any stranger, **he thought. Just then, he felt something bite his arm. Alex yelped and pulled out his arm to find a small, green alligator latching onto his arm with it's jaws. Alex panicked for a second before he noticed that he didn't feel any teeth. After a few seconds he began to get annoyed.

"Pinkie, could you come over here?" Alex calmly asked.

"Yes?" said Pinkie as she popped out of nowhere.

"What is this?" Alex asked, pointing at the alligator hanging from his arm.

"Oh, that's just Gummy. He's my pet alligator," replied Pinkie.

**Pinkie has a pet alligator. Makes as much sense as anything else about her, **Alex thought.

"Well could you please get him off of me?" asked Alex.

"Oh sure!" said Pinkie. Pinkie removed Gummy from Alex's arm and pulled Alex over to the other side of the kitchen.

"Okay Alex, so today, we're making cupcakes!" squealed Pinkie.

"Um, Pinkie, I... I, uh, don't know how to make cupcakes," said Alex, "the oven back at the orphanage was off limits so I, uh, never learned how."

"Don't worry Alex!" said Pinkie, "I have a song for that!"

"Oh please no," Alex said, but Pinkie began to sing anyway.

_"All you have to do is take a cup of flour! Add it to the mix!"_

__Pinkie scooped up a cup of flour and poured it into a bowl.

_"Now just take a bit of something sweet, not sour! A bit of salt just a pinch!"_

__Alex was starting to get the rhythm of the song and put a cup of sugar into the bowl.

_"Baking these treats is such a cinch! Add a teaspoon of vanilla!"_

__Alex, now smiling, put vanilla and some other things into the mix.

_"Add a little more, and you count to four, and you never get your fill of..."_

__Pinkie put the batter into a cupcake pan and then put the pan into the oven, then she continued to sing.

_"Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty! Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!"_

__When Pinkie was done singing, she fell to the floor, laughing, and Alex joined her. After a few minutes, Pinkie took the cupcakes out of the oven, decorated them, and tasted one.

"WOW! Alex, these cupcakes are great!" said Pinkie, a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks. Not bad for a first day, huh?" said Alex.

"You bet! You're going to do great here!" said Pinkie.

Alex smiled, feeling proud of himself and deciding that having a job with Pinkie might not be so bad.

* * *

**THEPENMAN- WAZZUP! ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER ALL YOU WONDERFUL FAN PEOPLE? HOPE YOU DID! LOVE THE NEW THING WITH ALEX WORKING WITH PINKIE PIE. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND LEAVE SOME GREAT COMMENTS. I WILL BE SURE TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS WHENEVER I CAN, AND I HOPE ALL YOU FANS KEEP READING! ANYWAYS, GOTTA GO. PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 BFF: Best Fiendish Friend

Last time, Alex and Twilight agreed that Alex would need a job to stay at the library with Smokey. Pinkie Pie, whose pinkie sense told her that something big was happening, came to the library and heard about Alex's dilemma. Pinkie then told them about a job opening at Sugarcube Corner. Twilight thought that it was a great Idea given Alex's natural cooking talents, but Alex was convinced that being around Pinkie too much would drive him nuts. Twilight somehow managed to talk Alex into taking the job, and after the first day, he decided that he actually liked working there. What new things will happen to him today? Will he gain a closer relationship with another of his friends? These questions and more will soon be answered... right now!

"... and then I said, 'oatmeal? Are you crazy?'" Alex told Rainbowdash, who burst into laughter. They were hanging out at the field Rainbow likes to practice at. Alex had just helped Rainbowdash to do some sweet new moves, and now that practice was over they were just hanging out in the field.

"That was hilarious! Its gotta be the best thing I've ever heard!" exclaimed Rainbowdash.

"I know! I told Twilight the same joke, but she didn't get it," said Alex. "That, Rainbow, is why you're, like, my best friend. You totally get me!"

"I'm you're best friend?" asked Rainbowdash.

"Yeah. The rest of the girls are great, but they're all so different than me. Twilight is into lectures about science and stuff, Applejack is all about working from morning to night, Rarity is a great designer but she can't stand the smallest mess, Fluttershy is a great animal person who has trouble with people, and Pinkie is too... well...Pinkie." Alex said. "But you, on the other hand, love to live wild and go crazy, enjoying what life gives you, just like me."

"Well... thanks Alex," said Rainbow. "I guess you're sorta my best friend, too.

Alex was about to say more, but a familiar pink blur landed on his back.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing with you, Pinkie?" Alex angrily asked the pink mare on top of him.

"Sorry Alex," said Pinkie as she got off of him. "But it's not my fault this time. Gilda threw me over here."

"Gilda is back!?" asked Alex and Rainbowdash in unison.

"Yeah, I just saw her! I was all like 'what are you doing here?' and she was like 'I could care less.' and then she threw me over here." exclaimed Pinkie.

"Well we better go find her!" said R.D.

"Agreed," said Alex. "Who knows what trouble she'll cause next."

* * *

The soon found Gilda standing under a tree by a lake. Alex, Rainbow, and Pinkie hid behind a bush for a second to see what was going on.

"Come on, Alex," whispered Rainbowdash, "She's just standing there. Why don't you just go Kung-Fu on her like you did last time?"

"Because even an idiot like Gilda can learn from their mistakes," said Alex. "We'll need a new plan this time."

"Oh oh oh oh oh!" said Pinkie, waving her hoof in the air like a student trying to get the attention of their teacher.

"Yes... Pinkie," Alex said, deciding to play along.

Pinkie calmed down and said, "Why don't we all just ran at her. She can't take us all on right?"

"That... is actually a good idea," said Alex, a surprised look on his face. "Let's try that."

The three got into position for the plan. Alex gave the signal and they all ran towards Gilda. As soon as they got close to her, though, three nets fell on top of them, leaving them completely trapped.

"Well this isn't good," said Alex.

"You bet it isn't," said Gilda as she walked in front of him. Two black male Griffins landed on either side of her with smug grins on their faces. "Allow me to introduce my friends, Dan and Stan."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I'd shake hands, but I'm a little tied up at the moment," said Alex sarcastically. **Come on, there's gotta be a way out of this, **Alex thought. **What would Batman do?**

"Oh we'll make sure you can go, after I get back at you for beating me that one time," said Gilda.

"I hope she doesn't plan on throwing Alex in the lake," said Rainbow. "After all, he is afraid of water."

**What is she talking about? **Alex thought. **Oh, I get it!**

"Rainbow! You just told them my worst fear out loud!" screamed Alex.

"Oops," was all R.D. said.

"A fear of water, eh?" said Gilda. "Boys, put Cooper over the lake. Oh, and thanks for ratting out your boyfriend Rainbow Crash."

"Boyfriend!?" said Alex and Rainbow in unison.

Before Alex and Rainbow could argue more about that topic, Gilda's 'Hench Griffins' picked up the net Alex was in and threw it into the net. For a few seconds, the only that happened was Gilda laughing like crazy. Then, a few feet away, Alex quickly jumping out of the lake and hiding behind a bush.

"Well, my hat may be wet, but at least I'm okay," said Alex as he rung out his hat. He began sneaking over to R.D. and Pinkie, keeping out of the griffins sight. Alex got to Rainbow and started to take off the net.

"You see, this is what I was talking about before. You and I are both tricky _and _clever," said Alex, "plus, I can easily tell what you're thinking."

"Guess we really are best friends," said Rainbow as Alex freed Pinkie Pie. Alex silently motioned for her to be quiet and follow him. The three of them snuck up behind Dan and Stan. Alex showed Rainbow where to punch to knock them out and then he and Rainbow punched them out cold. Hearing the commotion, Gilda stopped laughing and looked over right before Pinkie jumped on top of her, pinning her down. Pinkie quickly punched her between the shoulder blades and Gilda fell into unconsciousness.

"Well, what do we do now?" Pinkie asked Alex.

Alex smiled. "Hmm. Every artist should sign their work," he said. "Anybody got a brush and some paint."

Pinkie pulled out the requested items from nowhere, and Rainbowdash took them.

"I know just what to right," she said.

After she was done and showed it to Alex and Pinkie, they all smiled. Written on Gilda's wing were 'Beaten by Best Friends Alex Cooper and Rainbowdash.'

* * *

**THEPENMAN- WAZZUP! DID YOU MISS ME? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I HAVE BEEN SO SO SO SO SO BUSY! ANYWAYS, I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY. FIRST OFF, IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT BY NOW, ALEX COOPER ALWAYS WEARS HIS BLUE HAT. HE ALMOST NEVER TAKES IT OFF. SECOND, PINKIE PIE WILL BE JUMPING ONTO ALEX ****_A LOT. _****THIRD, WHEN YOU REVIEW, YOU CAN ASK QUESTIONS AND THEY WILL BE ANSWERED ON MY PROFILE. BTW FROM NOW ON, I WILL EITHER UPDATE WITHIN A MONTH OR TELL YOU IF I NEED MORE TIME. SO ENJOY, REVIEW, AND I'LL WRITE MORE SOON. UNTIL THEN, PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THEPENMAN- WAZZUP! HELLO MY FANS! BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE ME SO SOON, RIGHT? WELL, THAT'S BECAUSE I'VE GOT GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS. THE BAD NEWS IS I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THE HUMAN HERO OF PONYVILLE ON ANYMORE. THE GOOD NEWS IS I ****_WILL _****BE DOING IT ON FROM NOW ON. I HOPE THAT ALL YOU FANS CAN BE AS LOYAL AS RAINBOWDASH AND CHECK IT OUT ON THERE. ENJOY, AND SO LONG MY FRIENDS (FOR NOW ANYWAYS). PEACE OUT!**


End file.
